


Idol Fever

by queenmidalah



Category: SS501, 꽃보다 남자 | Boys Over Flowers (Korea TV)
Genre: Gen, Pure crack!fic, Writing brain dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: Ga Eul and Jan Di are ecstatic to have VIP seating at the opening of a new Song club thanks to Woo Bin's invitation, especially because they get to see their favorite band, SS501, which they never expected. During the show, Ga Eul and Jan Di are trying to figure out just exactly HOW Kim Hyun Joong and Yun Ji Hu look exactly alike.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Idol Fever

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is literally a simple brain dump, crack!fic, fluff piece that I needed to get out of my brain. It literally stemmed from a night of watching SS501 videos, particularly the video that inspired this idea which is a live performance of "UR Man" with all 5 members performing. Jung Min and Hyun Joong do not sing, but they do dance. It's probably the video that literally led me to falling for KHJ (and therefore really falling for Ji Hu). So immediately my brain went to "What if Hyun Joong met Ga Eul and flirted with her" as he is want to do in some of the live performances. YouTube that stuff if you don't believe me. There's legit one performance of "UR Man" where he winks and sticks his tongue out at the audience. Of course, there had to be confusion of how KHJ and YJH look identical. Like I said, this was a brain dump to get it out of my head so I can focus on "The Gift of Autumn", which I am working on the next chapter of. However, between work, school, and needing to make a bridal cloak for a friend who is getting married on March 12, I sorta have had to put more serious writing on the back burner and just let a brain dump happen. I linked to the songs in the 'fic for people to enjoy either a music video or live performance, especially for those who are BOF fans but maybe not necessarily full SS501 fans or haven't had the chance to enjoy them yet. I only included one non-SS501 song, only because I love it so, which is Heo Young Saeng's "Rainy Heart" which features Kim Kyu Jong rapping. Hope you enjoy just for the pure fun of it.

Video that inspired this story:  


~~~~~

If there was ever a time that Chu Ga Eul was glad to be associated with, and friends with, people like the F4 it was a time like this. Never in her years did she ever think she would be able to go to an SS501 concert, let alone to an intimate, smaller concert that was specifically hosted in one of the clubs owned by the Songs. She would especially never have imagined being able to be in a private VIP section that was just for the F4, herself, and Geum Jan Di either. One that was set up in the middle of the club’s dance floor just a short distance away from the stage that had been arranged specifically for this concert, allowing all of them a perfect view of the show without crowding as those who were invited to the event were pushing their way in to find the best seat. While it was still a limited invitation, most of the women wanted to be as close to the stage as they could in order to flirt with and swoon over the members of the band.

Not that Ga Eul blamed them at all. She was well aware of how attractive all five members of the band were, not to mention how talented. She and Jan Di were both huge fans of the group and had both dreamed of a chance to see them live, but never could they have probably afforded tickets to the shows or gotten the time to do so. Even if they had been able to afford, or even get, tickets they would not be as good as what they would be witnessing tonight.

“I can’t believe we are actually going to see them in concert,” Jan Di whispered to Ga Eul as they looked around the club from their VIP section. The F4 was talking and joking behind them at the table that had been set up especially for them to enjoy refreshments during the show. Even in a club owned by Woo Bin, no expense was spared to make sure they were all comfortable.

“I know,” Ga Eul said, her hands twisting with nervousness and excitement. She turned as Woo Bin offered her a drink, Yi Jeong and Ji Hu not far behind as Jun Pyo brought Jan Di a drink.

“The show is about to start,” Woo Bin said. “Are they really as good as everyone is clamoring about?”

Jan Di’s jaw dropped. “ _Sunbae_ , have you never heard their music?” she asked.

“Idol bands aren’t really my style,” Woo Bin said with a grin. “At least not male ones.”

“And we’ve met a few of the non-male bands,” Yi Jeong pointed out, causing Ga Eul to roll her eyes.

“SS501 are one of the hottest idol bands right now,” Jan Di said. “And are considered some of the most handsome men in Korea.” Ga Eul had to snicker when Woo Bin and Yi Jeong bristled, even Jun Pyo did. Ji Hu was as calm as ever.

“Company notwithstanding, of course,” Ga Eul said, placating their fragile egos. At least Woo Bin and Yi Jeong’s as the two men seemed to relax with her declaration. The girls glanced up as the lights flashed on and off, indicating everyone should find a seat as the show was about to start. The members of F4 were hardly interested in truly watching the band, so they sat closer to the back of the VIP booth to talk amongst themselves as they saw fit, though they would still be able to hear the music. Ji Hu had brought a book to read that he pulled out while Yi Jeong had a folder from the museum in case he wanted to do some work. If anyone had asked, they were honestly only there because of the girls and because Woo Bin’s father had insisted on the club having the band before they opened to generate buzz about the place.

Very few people were even remaining in their seats, wanting to be free to move and dance to the music in the space they were given. Even though they were elevated and would have been able to see fine even seated with everyone standing, the exciting atmosphere had Jan Di and Ga Eul standing at the railing of the VIP booth to see the band. The lights lowered and soon music began to swell in the air before the lights came on and the five handsome men were onstage, dancing to the opening chords of “[Deja Vu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gj3ppQgDhZw)”.

The members were dressed in black suits with burgundy dress shirts beneath their suit jackets, unbuttoned halfway down showing skin. Ga Eul had to admit that suits were sexy, the F4 managed to prove that point, but she had never known before that she had needed to see suits worn in the way the members of SS501 were wearing them now, some with belt chains hanging off their hips. As the leader of the band took center stage to begin the opening lyrics, Ga Eul’s eyes widened slightly. She smacked Jan Di’s arm repeatedly as she stared at Kim Hyun Joong. Jan Di’s gaze shifted to Ga Eul, confused, before drawing back to the stage. Her eyes widened once she realized why Ga Eul was reacting as she was.

All throughout the song, Jan Di and Ga Eul began looking from the stage and then back to where Yun Ji Hu sat comfortably, conversing with Jun Pyo over something, oblivious to the two girls constantly gazing between him and the band onstage. Soon they were more focused on the band and their dance moves, letting their voices wash over them as they listened to the last few lines of the song. Once the song ended and the lights dimmed slightly, the fans in the club began screaming and applauding. Ga Eul and Jan Di were amongst them, though Ga Eul leaned closer to Jan Di to speak.

“Is it just me, or does Kim Hyun Joong look a lot like Ji Hu- _sunbae_?” she asked her.

“I don’t think it’s just you,” Jan Di said. “It was like seeing double…” The two glanced at one another and stole a glance back to the F4, particularly Ji Hu. He noticed them looking and gave a small wave and smile, which the girls returned before they once more exchanged a look. Ji Hu frowned from where he sat, confused at the girls’ reactions. He simply shrugged and went back to talking to his friends as the music for “UR Man” started to sound through the club.

Ga Eul almost squealed, turning back to the stage. Jan Di arched a brow and the other girl blushed. “It’s one of my favorite songs,” she explained.

Once more, Ga Eul’s eyes were drawn to Hyun Joong as he and Park Jung Min were the only two members currently dancing to the beginning chords of the song. She knew that the two had other projects that they had been working on, so this song and a few others had only been recorded by the remaining three members, but she hoped that they had worked into the show that they would still sing the chorus with the others.

“They are so hot,” Jan Di whispered to Ga Eul, who simply nodded. But she couldn’t help staring at Hyun Joong the entire time. Once again her gaze shifted over to Ji Hu because even their _hair_ was the same! The length and color at least, while Hyun Joong’s was strategically tussled for the come hither sexy look all of the members of SS501 currently had in their individual styles. For as much as Jung Min was called “sexy charisma”, Hyun Joong had both in spades. Honestly, they all did, but there was just something about his look right now that kept drawing Ga Eul’s attention, plus adding in her fascination with how much he and Ji Hu looked alike.

“Oh damn,” Ga Eul couldn’t help but say as one of the dance moves where the members lowered their jackets off their shoulders had Hyun Joong’s eyes catching hers and he winked at her.

“Did he just?” Jan Di asked.

“Uh-huh,” Ga Eul squeaked.

“Oh damn,” Jan Di parroted Ga Eul’s reaction.

“Uh-huh,” Ga Eul said once more. Very soon the song came to an end, the five men posing as the music stopped and the audience went wild again. The stage darkened before the lights came up and each of the band members was taking a microphone from a stagehand.

“Hello, we’re SS501,” Hyun Joong said, the others joining him as per normal to announce themselves. Each band member went down the line, introducing themselves as they spoke.

“Tonight with such an intimate setting, we wanted to do something special during the performance that we’ve never been able to do before,” Kyu Jong explained, his adorable lisp present as he spoke.

“One by one, each of us during one of our ballads, both our solo ballads and our group ballads, will be choosing a lady from the audience to dance with during that song,” Jung Min said, grinning cheekily when the entire audience gasped or squealed.

“Don’t be surprised if during some of the dance songs as well if we come out to dance amongst you,” Hyung Jun stated, laughing as the audience had the same reaction to Jung Min’s announcement.

“One of the first songs you’ll get to hear tonight is something our shy prince has been working on,” Hyun Joong said. “We hope you’ll support Young Saeng’s newest song, “[Rainy Heart](https://youtu.be/1KgtKFNWHiQ)”, which is also a collaboration with Kyu Jong.” As the crowd went crazy at the idea of a new song by Young Saeng, the lights dimmed and the spotlight shone on Young Saeng as the opening chords of his solo started.

The women in the audience admittedly were both fascinated with the music as Young Saeng began to sing but also noting that Jung Min, Hyung Jun, and Hyun Joong were studying the audience, looking for those they wished to potentially dance with as they stated they would. The three men headed into the audience, grinning and nodding to those who were hopeful. Jung Min and Hyung Jun immediately found the ladies they intended on dancing with, offering their hands. So many sighed as they were passed by Hyun Joong as Young Saeng’s song headed into the first chorus.

“He’s coming,” Jan Di hissed beside Ga Eul as they watched Hyun Joong get closer to the VIP box before he was walking up the steps, his eyes intent on Ga Eul. He offered her a smile that was so similar, yet so different from Ji Hu’s as he extended his hand to Ga Eul.

“May I?” he asked. Ga Eul’s mouth was dry as she swallowed, but nodded as she took his hand. She was well aware that the F4 had gone silent as they watched the idol take Ga Eul’s hand and lead her down the steps so that they could dance on stage with the other members of the band and their chosen partners while Young Saeng and Kyu Jong performed.

Jan Di couldn’t help but sigh enviously before jumping as she was suddenly flanked by Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo, Woo Bin standing on Yi Jeong’s other side. Ji Hu also joined them, though at a more sedate pace. He arched a brow when he noticed that some people in the club took note of the F4, but instead of squealing over them kept looking between Ji Hu and Hyun Joong as he danced with Ga Eul on stage during the song.

Woo Bin, always the most observant of the group of men considering his family, was the first to fully see precisely why the crowd kept looking from the stage to the VIP box. Whoever the member was dancing with Ga Eul looked like he could be Ji Hu’s twin. Even he was amazed at how much they looked alike. Ji Hu, however, seemed oblivious. He could almost understand. There was a certain amount of bravado that his singing twin had that Ji Hu didn’t demonstrate, but he had to think that it was something that an idol had to have in order to perform. It made him wonder how Ji Hu would transform if he were to perform on stage in the manner the idol was now.

“Who is that guy?” Yi Jeong asked, his brow furrowing.

“His name is Kim Hyun Joong,” Jan Di said. “He’s the leader of SS501.”

“Why is he dancing with Ga Eul?” he asked.

“You must not have heard their announcement,” Jan Di said. “They said they would randomly dance with people during some of the songs since it was something different in such a smaller setting than what they usually perform in.”

“But why Ga Eul?” Yi Jeong asked again.

Jan Di slowly turned and tilted her head confused. “Why not?” she genuinely asked. “First, they are randomly choosing people to dance with, but even if not, why not Ga Eul?”

Yi Jeong blinked at the question, glancing at the other members of the F4 as they all turned curious eyes to their friend. “I…” Yi Jeong started. “I just was asking. Besides, how random can it be when she’s in a VIP box?”

“So what if it wasn’t random?” Jan Di said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Even if he saw her from the stage and wanted to purposely dance with her while the others are dancing too, why is it so hard to believe he’d pick Ga Eul?”

“Yah,” Yi Jeong said. “I was just asking a question.”

“Geum Jan Di has a point though,” Ji Hu pointed out. “It’s almost like you are implying that Ga Eul couldn’t find someone that was attracted to her.” He simply gave the glare Yi Jeong shot at him a serene look, which had Jun Pyo and Woo Bin both snorting to avoid laughing.

“You are missing my point!” Yi Jeong said.

“You haven’t made one,” Jun Pyo pointed out.

Woo Bin stepped in when Yi Jeong’s face flushed, putting his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “It’s just a dance, Yi Jeong,” he said. “And the fact is, I probably would stop talking if I were you. You keep shoving that designer shoe further down your throat right now.”

“Woo Bin is right,” Ji Hu said. “This is a night to just relax and have fun while testing out the newest club in the Song conglomerate. So what if an Idol asked Ga Eul to dance. It’s doubtful it’ll be anything more than that.”

“More than that?” Yi Jeong demanded as Jan Di swung her hard stare to Ji Hu.

“Are you implying it can’t be? As if Ga Eul isn’t good enough?” she demanded.

Ji Hu lifted a finger. “Stop,” he said. “Do not put words into my mouth, Geum Jan Di. _My_ point is that all of the band members who are not singing are dancing with ladies from the audience. From what you said it won’t be the first time or the last this evening, so debating the intent towards Ga Eul is looking too much into the issue. Besides, Ga Eul is a lovely, single woman. If he ends up talking to her more and asking her out, she’s perfectly within her right to accept.”

“Yah!” Yi Jeong protested a bit louder than he attended, but Woo Bin quickly covered his friend’s mouth and dragged him away from the railing of the VIP box to sit down and calm down. Thankfully, the music was loud enough that his protest didn’t disturb the performance as he was pulled away. In fact, the crowd cheered even louder as Young Saeng held out a note and Kyu Jong began his rap in the song. As the song came to an end, the entire crowd went wild. The music immediately transitioned into an even slower ballad as the first strands of “[Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FReRNqeG5_w)” began to play.

While Kyu Jong started to sing, Hyun Joong, Jung Min, and Hyung Jun escorted their partners from the stage. Jung Min and Hyung Jun grinned as each of their ladies swooned when they kissed their hands before heading back to the stage. Ga Eul was paused by a tug on her hand as she walked up the steps of the VIP box. She turned to stare into the dark gaze of Hyun Joong as he sang his section of lyrics directly to her. She had to swallow past the nervous lump in her throat and hoped her face was not the shade of a tomato from blushing, especially as his lyrics ended and he lifted her hand to press a kiss to her knuckles, winking at her, before he turned to walk through the audience back to the stage.

Woo Bin easily grabbed the back of Yi Jeong’s collar and promptly pulled the potter back into his seat when he acted like he wanted to go after the idol for flirting with Ga Eul. “She’s not yours, remember? And you said you didn’t want her,” Woo Bin quietly reminded his friend. He simply arched his eyebrow at the dark, angry look that Yi Jeong sent his way. Simply shrugging, Woo Bin sat back, watching him. Instead of rising as Woo Bin thought he would, Yi Jeong simply grabbed a drink. He didn’t pull from it, instead, he was sulking in his seat.

Ga Eul turned to go back to stand with Jan Di, coming up short at Jun Pyo arching a brow at her, while Ji Hu casually leaned against the railing. After being up close and personal with Hyun Joong, she was still amazed at the resemblance between them. Even as close as she was at that moment, she could not see any difference as if the two were long-lost identical twins. Before she could think on it further, Jan Di hurried over gushing over how lucky she was and dragged her back to her place beside her so they could continue watching the concert.

It was not the last time that Hyun Joong sought out Ga Eul to dance throughout the evening as the concert progressed. In order to not create a target on her from jealous fans, the other guys also had moments to dance with Ga Eul and they also picked Jan Di, though less often once they realized she was lacking some grace as a dancer, something that Ga Eul seemed to have naturally. There was a pause for some of the other solos and dance songs, while the crowd went insane when the first notes of “[Please Be Nice to Me](https://youtu.be/XWyY5zESGWI)” started through the club. Jan Di and Ga Eul were transfixed to the performance as Hyun Joong took his solo.

Jun Pyo and Ji Hu had retaken their seats, preferring to hang out with Woo Bin and a still sulking Yi Jeong to listen to the music rather than watch the performance. Glancing over at them occasionally, Ga Eul did notice that Ji Hu would occasionally tilt his head as he listened. She could see his mind working out some of the more intricate portions of the musical layers, something she was not surprised by for the musically inclined F4 member. She honestly needed to get to know Ji Hu and even Jun Pyo more. Of the four members, she knew the least about the two of them and what she did know was through Jan Di-colored glasses. Which often meant that Ji Hu was held upon a pedestal, while Jun Pyo was both loving and annoying. Ga Eul knew there had to be more to both men than she knew from only Jan Di’s interpretation.

The music slowed, drawing Ga Eul back to the performance. The male background dancers slipped off to the side and out of the spotlight, even as one of the female backup dancers slowly approached Hyun Joong. The tempo picked up as the two began an intricate dance with one another before she was moving behind him and her fingers found the notched tear in his tank top, ripping it open to expose a very well-muscled torso. Jan Di and Ga Eul immediately gripped hands at the sight, even as the crowd exploded in cheers. Both girls immediately turned to stare at Ji Hu.

Feeling the two girls’ stare, Ji Hu paused in what he was saying to Jun Pyo to look over. He tilted his head curiously, a single eyebrow arching when Jan Di and Ga Eul both blushed deeply and quickly turned away from him to look back to the stage. He frowned before shaking his head. “They keep doing that,” he said.

“Probably because you and that one that initially danced with Ga Eul could be identical twins,” Woo Bin said.

“What?” Jun Pyo asked, turning his attention to Woo Bin.

“Noticed it when we went to watch some of the show after Ga Eul was chosen to dance,” Woo Bin said. “There is an uncanny likeness to the two of you. So I am sure the girls keep thinking the same thing.” The only response from Ji Hu was a “huh” before he lifted his shoulders and went back to his conversation with Jun Pyo. Woo Bin merely shook his head, amused at how easily Ji Hu dismissed what he said. It also amused him that Yi Jeong was _still_ sulking in his seat, nursing the same drink as before.

Ga Eul glanced over her shoulder very quickly to see that the F4 were once again focusing on speaking to each other and not them as the performance continued. This time as Hyun Joong danced with the rest of the male backup dancers, he had completely torn the tank top from his body and was completely shirtless. She leaned closer to Jan Di.

“Do you think that Ji Hu- _sunbae_ looks like that without a shirt, too?” she said quietly. Jan Di turned wide eyes to Ga Eul.

“I was trying not to think about that, but now I wonder as well,” she admitted. They once again took a brief glance behind them before quickly focusing on the stage once more so as not to get caught staring.

The rest of the concert proceeded with the individual members of SS501 performing more solo pieces as well as their group numbers. Neither Jan Di nor Ga Eul was chosen to dance with the guys again, which Ga Eul admitted internally to feeling disappointed by. However, she knew that was a selfish thought since she had the chance to dance with Hyun Joong a few times as well as having the chance with Kyu Jong and Young Saeng. She had even gotten a chance to laugh as Hyung Jun and Jung Min had made a comical attempt to “woo” her during one of the band’s interludes before Kyu Jong had jokingly stepped in to claim her and escort her back to the VIP box with a scold to the youngest members of the band.

Jan Di and Ga Eul enjoyed singing along to the music, especially for the last two songs “[Green Peas](https://youtu.be/u3-ekPKQxaU)” and “[Coward](https://youtu.be/JSR08xndu1A)”. Once the concert came to an end and everyone took their bows, the stage went dark to the roar of the small crowd in the club. Ga Eul had to admit that her hands hurt from clapping so much, but she couldn’t help the smile that was spread across her face. Even without the chance to dance with members of the band, it had been amazing to see them performing live.

“Did you girls have fun?” Woo Bin asked as he approached them. They turned, smiling at the man.

“It was amazing, _Sunbae_ , thank you for letting us come,” Ga Eul said.

“No need to thank me for that,” Woo Bin said with a grin. “They sounded pretty good. Not my taste really, but I can understand why my _abeoji_ insisted they be booked for the club’s opening. They certainly brought in a great crowd.”

“They tend to for most of their venues,” Jan Di said. “But Ga Eul is right. Thank you for letting us come. We would never have gotten the chance to see them if not for this.”

Woo Bin simply waved them off. He glanced over as the five men in question, now dressed casually approached the steps of the VIP box with an older man in front of them and a flank of other men that remained behind the band members. Woo Bin immediately recognized the men as security for the band as well as their handlers.

“Song Woo Bin, I presume?” the older man asked as he bowed to Woo Bin. “I’m the group’s manager tonight. We wanted to personally thank you for tonight’s event. It was a great kick-off to the tour we are going to be announcing tomorrow.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” Woo Bin said. “It was our pleasure to have them perform. It was a great way for us to announce the club’s opening. They will be welcomed as VIP guests anytime they wish to come and relax without concern of performing.”

The band members all bowed to Woo Bin. “Thank you,” Hyun Joong said, taking on his role as the group’s leader. “It was a good opportunity for us to do something unique for the fans as well by interacting with them so closely while performing.” His gaze shifted to where Ga Eul was standing.

“Sorry, being rude,” Woo Bin said, noticing his look. “These are friends of mine and were my personal guests tonight. Chu Ga Eul and Geum Jan Di.” Both girls gave short bows in greeting to the band members and their manager. The band bowed to the girls.

“I am glad to see you after the concert,” Hyun Joong said to Ga Eu, walking over to her. He extended his hand to give her what looked like a small card in an envelope. “I wanted to give you this.” Jung Min looked like he was going to tease their leader but he got elbowed slightly in his abdomen by Young Saeng.

Ga Eul took the card. “Thank you,” she said. She opened the envelope and immediately blushed at the simple words “call me” above a phone number. She looked up to Hyun Joong’s eyes, earning a small wink from him.

“We should go,” the manager said. He started to bow to Woo Bin, his eyes widening when he saw the three men approach, though he could only stare at Ji Hu.

“Omo,” Hyung Jun said, his own eyes wide as he looked from Hyun Joong to Ji Hu. His hand slowly lifted to point from one man to the other. “How…”

“Uncanny, isn’t it?” Woo Bin said in a dry tone as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

“What is?” Ji Hu asked.

“You are really asking that question?” Jun Pyo asked once he got a good look at Hyun Joong. Yi Jeong could only glare at the man who looked identical to his best friend at the close proximity he was to Ga Eul. However, while he wouldn’t say anything, even he agreed that the likeness was a bit eerie.

“I wouldn’t have asked otherwise,” Ji Hu pointed out.

Kyu Jong looked from Ji Hu to Hyun Joong and back again. “Hyun Joong- _hyung_ , you don’t have a twin you never told us about, right?” he asked.

“I was just thinking that,” Young Saeng admitted. Jung Min was surprisingly quiet as he looked between the men.

“Only one sibling and while my _hyung_ and I do look alike, definitely too large of an age gap to be twins and we aren’t that identical,” Hyun Joong said. “Why?”

Ga Eul pointed over to Ji Hu. “Because of the resemblance between you and Ji Hu- _sunbae_ ,” she said.

Hyun Joong and Ji Hu finally looked at each other, their expressions almost neutral as they looked one another over. There was silence amongst the rest of the people around them, wondering what was going through the two men’s minds at that moment. Even how they studied the other was exactly the same, down to the tilt of their heads as they regarded each other.

“I don’t see it,” was their only response.


End file.
